The Best Medicine
by V.L. Cari
Summary: Diamonds AU: Tsugaru is sick, and Psyche is his best medication.


_A small ficlet for my Tsu-chan! She's feeling under the weather and needed something fluffy to cheer her up! :3_

_This is the rough draft. Not edited. I'm too tired to do it myself, and my beta isn't online. Besides, this isn't too serious. Just a short something I came up with!_

* * *

><p>The sickly blond felt another sneeze coming on, tickling his nose and making his eyes water. He hated this feeling, he truly did. It was one of the things he hated most really - and he didn't "hate" many things. For being someone so health conscious, he somehow get sick every winter. It was as if the flu bug searched him out in the crowd and picked him, plaguing his system with the worst symptoms.<p>

Luckily, he hadn't gotten the stomach flu this time. Just a chest cold. Still, that didn't make it-

He sneezed, lurching forward to cover his mouth with a tissue. He groaned, his head pounding even harder from the pressure.

- any better.

He squeezed his eyes shut, falling back into the bed. Every part of his body ached; his lungs, his head, his throat, his nose. Hell, even his bones felt weak. All he wanted to do was to lie in bed and sleep. But the constant nagging in his mind telling him of all the work he had to do kept him awake.

Unable to keep still any longer, the blond dragged himself out of bed. He shivered as the cold air wrapped around him, and he pulled the blankets over his shoulders. All he wanted was some tea to heat him up, and to finish the paper work he had.

"Tsu-chan? What are you doing out of bed? No, no, turn around and go back!"

He groaned as Psyche's voice grated his ears, making his head spin and his ears hurt. The bubbly raven rushed forward, gently taking Tsugaru by the arm and leading him back to the bedroom.

"Psyche," he rasped, his voice hoarse and thick with phlegm, "I have work to do."

"But you're sick! And you need to stop working and focus on resting and getting better!" Psyche argued, scowling at the blonde as he eased him back into bed. "I've already called everyone and let them know you're sick. So don't worry about it!"

Tsugaru sighed in defeat. He didn't want to upset or worry Psyche more, so he let the raven do what he pleased with him. "Alright, I'll stay in bed."

"Good!" Psyche pulled the covers over Tsugaru, tucking him in and kissing him on the forehead, "You're fever broke. That's good! I'll reheat some soup and make you a nice cup of oolong tea." A wide smile grew on the brunet's face as he gently held Tsugaru's hand. "How does that sound?"

The blond couldn't help but smile. Psyche was doing his best to take care and nurse him back to health. It really was a sweet gesture that he didn't think he deserved. However, Psyche insisted that Tsguaru was "amazing" and "perfect", and that Psyche had to take care of him no matter what.

Sp here he was, taking a day off from his job to care for Tsugaru who was ill. He made him fresh soup, tea, and read books to him to keep him company. Tsugaru enjoyed every minute of it, his chest swelling with more than a simple infection. He felt completely at ease and happy. As long as Psyche was there.

"How are you feeling, Tsu-chan?" the raven asked after setting aside the soup bowl. Tsugaru swallowed the last mouth full, smiling up at Psyche.

"Much better. Thank you."

"Any time!" the brunet said happily. He stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers though Tsugaru's hair. Tsugaru closed his eyes, smiling as he leaned his head into Psyche's hand. Such a simple gesture, yet it made him feel like he was in heaven.

"Tsu-chan should sleep."

"Mmhm…that would be smart."

Psyche bent down, kissing his forehead once more, before placing a soft kiss on Tsugaru's lips. The blond blinked and pulled away.

"Psyche…you'll get sick."

"It's ok, I won't get sick." He smiled and laid down next to Tsugaru, wrapping his arms around him. "And even if I do, that's ok. Cause you can take care of me."

Tsugaru couldn't help but smile softly as he rested his head on Psyche's shoulder. Simply being with him made him feel better. Psyche was his miracle drug. And if he was able to have his boyfriend spend an entire day with him was the reward for getting sick…

…then it wasn't all that bad.


End file.
